1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical electrical applicator, and more importantly, pertains to a closed fixation loop for transvenous leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has never been a coaxial sliding pacing lead for connecting between a chamber or chambers of a heart and a pulse generator. In the past, it always has been a prior art practice to either securely affix an electrode or electrodes to walls of the heart or in the alternative, to let the electrode of a pacing lead lie adjacent to the wall.
In pacing the atrial chamber, it has been a prior art practice to let the electrode of the atrial lead lie adjacent to the atrial wall. The lead was never affixed to the atrial wall because of the thinness of the wall and subsequent damage to the wall until recent developments in pinch-on electrodes. Prior art atrial leads have been previously anchored by a hook or J-shape with tines on the end but a J-shape requires diverging distal ends which are not compatible with a sliding coaxial lead. Atrial ventricle coaxial leads usually do not have diverging ends.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art problems in providing a closed fixation loop for an A-V transvenous lead.